Sorry, Sorry Answer (Oneshoot)
by Ckh13elieve
Summary: Sequel dari 'Sorry, Sorry'. Mind to RnR? /Kyuhyun-Kibum/Brothership/SJ


"Donghae-ya tolong buka pintunya"

Sosok Donghae muncul dari dalam kamar, menatap ibunya yang sibuk didapur karena banyaknya pesanan kue, sebelum berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang diketuk tak sabar sejak tadi. Sungguh, jika itu Eunhyuk ia akan dengan senang hati membuka sepatunya dan melemparkannya pada sahabat karibnya itu. Enak saja Eunhyuk mengganggu tidur siangnya dihari libur ini! Atau—tidak bisakah sehari saja dia tak usah melihat teman sekelasnya itu? Astaga, rasanya Donghae ingin mengumpat sekarang.

 _ **Brak**_

"Eun—KYUHYUN-IE!"

Seseorang yang bertindak sebagai pelaku pengganggu tidur siang Donghae itu mundur beberapa langkah begitu suara Donghae yang 'merdu' itu menyambutnya. Kyuhyun –pemuda pucat dengan koper ditangan kirinya itu sedikit membuang muka dengan mata terpejam, merasa suara 'merdu' Donghae cukup membuatnya tuli untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Siapa Donghae-ya? Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu?!" Ibu Donghae muncul dengan wajah kesal. Wanita setengah baya itu menatap Donghae dengan pandangan menegur sebelum Donghae memberi isyarat untuk melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

"ASTAGA KYUHYUN-IE!"

Oke, Kyuhyun sekarang yakin kalau bakat suara 'merdu' Donghae yang bisa membuatnya tuli beberapa saat itu keturunan dari Nyonya Lee –Bibi tercintanya.

Setelah membuang muka dengan mata terpejam untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada Bibi dan sepupunya itu. "Bolehkah aku tinggal disini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Sorry, Sorry Answer**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Kibum**

 **Others: Ahn Jaehyun, Lee Donghae**

 **Genre : Family, Brothership**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad Plot, OOC. Don't like, don't read. Don't copy & paste without permission. Mind RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, mengedarkan pandangannya pada sungai Han yang terbentang didepannya. Angin musim semi mempermainkan anak rambutnya, menggoyangkannya kekanak-kekiri sesukanya. Sudah setahun ternyata, dan dia tetap saja hidup dalam kehampaan. Bahkan—meskipun prestasinya tetap yang terbaik, ia tetap tak bisa tersenyum dengn tulus. Ia—menjaga dirinya dengan benteng tak kasat mata agar sulit didekati orang lain.

Ya. Bukankah ia kehilangan alasannya untuk tersenyum?

"Kibum-ah" seseorang memanggilnya, masih dengan nada yang sama seperti setahun ini. Ia menoleh, mendapati pemuda seusianya tersenyum padanya. Selalu seperti itu dan dia kemudian berlalu dari sana, mengabaikan si pemuda yang berbaik hati selalu menemaninya untuk sekedar memandangi sungai han. Katakanlah ia jahat, tapi—ia hanya takut sesuatu terjadi seperti tahun lalu.

"Malam ini—"

"Aku tak akan pergi" potongnya tanpa menoleh, tanpa menghentikan langkah lebarnya.

Pemuda disampingnya menghela nafas. Selalu seperti itu. "Sekarang—apa lagi yang harus kukatakan pada dosen kita itu?" tanyanya persis keluhan yang tak akan berhenti sampai Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Dia selalu menanyakanmu, paling tidak datanglah kesana hari ini saja"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, "Maksudmu—aku harus ikut berpesta disana?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh, tapi temannya itu tahu ada nada ketidaksukaan yang digunakan Kibum dalam kalimatnya.

"Kibum-ah—"

"Dengar Ahn Jaehyun" potongnya. Matanya menatap tajam sepasang manik temannya –Ahn Jaehyun, "Aku tak akan kepesta, tak akan melakukan apapun yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kuliah. Kau paham?!"

"Karena adikmu?" Jaehyun tertawa sumbang setelahnya. Ia tahu tentang hal ini. Karena—iapun mungkin menjadi salah satu sebabnya. Karena itu, meski yang lain mulai menjaga jarak dengan Kibum yang membuat benteng untuk dirinya, ia tetap disana, disamping Kibum, mencoba meruntuhkan benteng itu perlahan. Semoga. "Kau pikir dia akan senang kalau kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Kau itu manusia, Bum. Butuh hal-hal seperti pesta untuk refreshing"

Kibum membuang pandangannya kearah lain, "Paling tidak—aku ingin dia tahu—akupun tak akan melakukan apapun—tanpanya"

Dan tawa sumbang Jaehyun kembali terdengar. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menghadap Kibum dengan pandangan mencemooh. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Kibum yang katanya jenius itu. Meski tak mengenal adik Kibum dengan baik, tapi ia tahu bukan itu yang dimaksudkan adik Kibum. "Ya. Teruslah ratapi nasibmu. Berdoalah agar adikmu mau memaafkanmu" katanya.

Kibum tak menyahut, namun kembali melangkah. Ucapan Jaehyun menamparnya dengan keras. "Kau pikir—" menggantung. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, bersiap mendengar penuturan Jaehyun selanjutnya. "—semudah itu memaafkan seseorang?"

Jaehyun berjalan mendahuluinya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jaehyun benar, apakah semudah itu memaafkan seseorang? Kibum bahkan harus mendengar orang itu berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh baru memaafkannya, itupun hanya ucapannya saja. Sejujurnya sulit baginya memaafkan orang yang telah menyakitinya. Dan sekarang, itu terjadi padanya. Apalagi—dirinya yang tak pernah mengatakan langsung pada Kyuhyun. Hanya hari itu dan dia bahkan tak berani bertemu Kyuhyun setelahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan beribu pertanyaan. Apakah kakaknya sungguh meminta maaf? Atau—akan kembali mengulanginya lagi lain waktu?

 **.**

 _ **Sifat pengecut adalah—berpikir masih ada waktu untuk meminta maaf dilain hari.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Kibum menuangkan susu kedalam gelas kemudian menyimpannya didepan kursi lain yang berhadapan dengannya. Ia tersenyum kecut, mulai menikmati sarapannya dengan gumaman 'selamat makan, Kyu' berharap salam paginya itu sampai pada orang yang begitu dirindukannya didunia ini. Adiknya. Kyuhyun-nya.

Sosok lain yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri didepan pintu dapur menghela nafas. Jaehyun berjalan masuk, mendudukan dirinya dikursi lain –bukan kursi yang diklaim Kibum hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Ia tak mau membuat mood Kibum kembali buruk pagi ini dengan menggoda temannya itu. Pemuda itu mengambil roti dan mulai mengolesinya dengan selai, seolah kejadian kemarin tak pernah terjadi. Ya, itu pilihan terbaik sekarang.

"Maaf, Jaehyun-ah"

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. "Tak apa. Aku juga minta maaf, Kibum" katanya sambil mulai melahap roti selainya. "Aku tak akan memaksamu. Kau punya hak untuk tak datang. Aku akan bicara pada Dosen kita" tambahnya.

Kibum menoleh, "Terimaksih" katanya singkat.

"Tak masalah. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus ikut menjadi penyeleksi penerimaan mahasiswa baru untuk klub pecinta alam, okay?" Jaehyun tampak tak peduli meski Kibum kembali memasang wajah kesal padanya, "Dengar Kibum, sifatmu yang teliti itu benar-benar kami butuhkan. Bagaimana kalau kami salah menerima mahasiwa baru seperti tahun lalu? Kami hampir membuatnya meninggal tahu" keluhnya.

Kibum memilih melanjutkan acara sarapannya, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum disela mengunyah roti dimulutnya. Diamnya Kibum mengartikan satu hal, sahabatnya itu bersedia.

 **.**

 _ **Hukum persahabatan adalah memahami.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kibum, Dosen Kim mencarimu" temannya bersandar didepan pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka. Kibum yang memang baru masuk kedalam perpustaan menghela nafas kesal, tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada temannya, pemuda itu lekas berlalu dari perpustakaan. Temannya mengumpat pelan sebelum mengikuti Kibum keluar dari perpustakaan, lagipula buat apa dia diperpustakaan?

"Hey Donghae hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kibum itu menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya diantara rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Ia melihat rambut cokelat itu diantara buku yang berjajar rapi.

"Mencari buku, apa lagi memang?" Donghae menjawab ketus, namun bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum ketika menyadari gerakan tangan seseorang itu terhenti setelah mendengar jawabannya.

Donghae melihat sepasang manik sewarna lelehan cokelat itu diantara buku itu menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Sepasang mata yang mampu menjerat orang untuk menyayanginya –seperti dirinya tentu saja. "Untuk apa kau mencari buku sejarah? Kau mengambil jurusan arsitek kan?" pemilik manik itu bersuara dengan nada bingung yang dibuat-buat.

"A—aku hanya ingin mengulang MKDU" katanya kemudian mengambil asal buku yang ada didepannya, membawa ketempat membaca, meninggalkan pemuda bermanik sewarna lelehan cokelat itu mengangkat bahu acuh. Menatap sekilas Donghae, pemuda itu memilih melanjutkan mencari buku yang diperlukannya.

Merutuki jawabannya sendiri, Donghae memilih membuka asal buku yang dipinjamnya, menunggu pemuda bermanik sewarna lelehan cokelat itu bosan mencari buku-buku yang katanya ingin dipinjamnya kemudian memaksanya pulang dengan nada manja. Meski begitu, diam-diam Donghae menghela nafas sambil menatap pintu perpustakaan yang sudah tertutup rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum menghela nafas panjang setelah keluar dari ruangan dosen. Pemuda itu menatap kertas ditangannya dengan senyum tulus. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali dirinya mendapat nilai sempurna, tersenyum tulus seorang diri.

"Kibum-ah—kita pulang bersama, arra?" suara Jaehyun membuat Kibum menoleh. Temannya itu berjalan santai kearahnya.

"Pulanglah kerumahmu" Kibum memilih berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jaehyun dibelakangnya.

"Hei—kau sudah mengijinkanku menginap sampai minggu depan"

"Itu karena kau mabuk dan menggangguku"

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji"

"Ya ya ya baiklah" Kibum mengalah.

Kibum dan Jaehyun menghilang dibelokan menuju parkiran ketika pemuda yang sejak tadi bersembunyi itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Memandang keduanya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Hya! Lee Donghae! Kau meninggalkanku!"

Seseorang berlari kearahnya dengan ransel cokelat menggantung dipunggungnya. Lee Donghae sedikit tersentak sebelum segera memasang senyum childish-nya pada pemuda yang sudah sampai didepannya dengan nafas memburu.

"Maaf"

"Jangan mengatakan kata itu. Aku benci" pemuda didepan Donghae tampak kesal dengan kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mencoba mencerna dimana kesalahannya, dan ketika dia mendapatkan memori itu, Donghae menepuk keningnya.

 **.**

" _Jangan mengatakan maaf padanya dalam keadaan apapun. Mengerti?"_

 **.**

"Bukankah seseorang harusnya meminta maaf jika melakukan hal yang salah, Kyuhyun-ie?" Donghae mensejajari langkah pemuda itu –Kyuhyun. Menarik tangan pemuda pucat itu untuk berhenti. "Karena hyung membuatmu berpikir meninggalkanmu, jadi hyung harus minta maaf kan?" Donghae kembali mencoba berbicara pada adiknya itu.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku benci" Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dengan kasar, persis seperti bocah berusia lima tahun yang polos.

Donghae menghela nafas, ia selalu tak bisa melihat adiknya itu menunjukan wajah memelas apalagi menangis seperti itu. Diusapnya pipi adiknya itu dengan sayang sebelum memeluk pemuda pucat itu. "Baiklah" katanya mengalah.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mau ayah beri tahu 3 kata ajaib, Kyuhyun-ie?"_

" _3 kata ajaib?" mata Kyuhyun kecil mengerjap lucu, bingung dengan ucapan Ayahnya._

 _Tuan Cho mengangguk, "3 kata ajaib. Dan ini hanya rahasia kita berdua"_

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias mendengar 'rahasia kita berdua' disebutkan Ayahnya. Bukankah itu berarti kakaknya tidak tahu? Dan Kyuhyun suka sekali jika dia mengetahui apa yang tidak kakaknya ketahui._

" _Dengar—3 kata ajaib itu adalah—Kyu harus mengatakan 'Tolong' jika membutuhkan bantuan, ucapkan 'Terimakasih' setelah mendapat bantuan dan—'Maaf' ketika berbuat kesalahan. Itu adalah kata-kata ajaib yang akan membuat hidup Kyu menjadi lebih berarti" Kyuhyun kecil mengangguk serius._

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat memasuki arena kampus, sesekali pemuda itu mengumpat pelan. Ia mengabaikan teriakan Donghae yang berlari dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat ruang klub yang ditujunya sudah terlihat. Namun sebelum kaki jenjangnya berlari kearah ruangan itu, tangannya dicekal Donghae.

"Kau demam, Kyuhyun-ie" Kyuhyun bukan tak tahu dia demam, ia hanya malas bermalas-malasan dirumah dengan memori mimpi yang semalam didapatnya.

"Aku melewatkan seleksi masuk klub sains karena demam dua hari lalu, melewatkan seleksi klub musik empat hari lalu. Aku tak mau melewatkan seleksi klub pecinta alam hari ini dan harus masuk klub basket karena itu satu-satunya yang tersisa" Kyuhyun menjawab panjang lebar, membuat Donghae mencubit pipi anak itu dengan gemas. "Aww—apa yang kau lakukan ikan mokpo!" protesnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Kau baru mau berbicara panjang lebar kalau sedang marah, Kyuhyun-ie" Donghae membenarkan mantel Kyuhyun yang berantakan. "Bahkan dimusim semi pun kau memakai mantel tebal"

"Donghae hyung—"

"Arra. Pergilah, aku menunggumu dikantin. Dan jangan mencoba kabur anak nakal!" Donghae berlalu setelah menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Astaga, dia benar-benar seperti ahjumma" katanya sebelum membalikan badan dan berjalan masuk ruang klub.

 **.**

 _ **Karena seorang kakak—selalu mengerti adiknya. Karena seorang kakak, selalu ingin melindungi adiknya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyun menarik tangan Kibum, membawa temannya itu masuk kedalam ruangan dalam ruang klub yang diberi sekat oleh kain. Mereka akan mewawancarai semua mahasiswa baru yang ingin masuk klub pecinta alam. Bagaimanapun mereka tidak ingin kejadian tahun lalu terulang karena mereka tidak melakukan tes kesehatan juga.

Setelah melihat Kibum menutup buku yang dibawanya, Jaehyun segera mengambil tumpukan lembar formulir dari setiap mahasiswa yang mendaftar diatas meja Kibum. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat formulir paling atas, mengambilnya untuk kemudian diletakan diatas tumpukan yang diletakan diatas mejanya.

"Ini akan memakan waktu lama, Jaehyun-ah. Kau yakin?" Kibum kembali bertanya.

"Daripada kejadian setahun lalu terulang lagi" Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Jihyun-ah, panggilkan peserta nomor 1" katanya pada temannya yang berdiri disampingnya. Ketika gadis itu mengangguk dan berjalan keluar, Jaehyun mengulum senyum.

"Aku akan membayar hutangku, Kibum-ah" lirihnya hingga hanya dia saja yang mendengarnya.

Seseorang masuk tak lama setelah suara Jihyun yang memanggil peserta nomor satu terdengar. Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat pada Jaehyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

 _ **Deg**_

Kibum mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara yang amat dirindukannya, nama yang selalu menghantui tidurnya dan—sepasang mata sewarna lelehan cokelat yang begitu ia rindukan. Sama halnya dengan dirinya yang terkejut, Kibum juga melihat sepasang mata itu menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Kyu—hyun-ie?"

"Sepertinya kalian perlu bicara"

 **.**

 _ **Karena sahabat selalu tahu apa yang kau butuhkan. Dia mengamatimu dalam diam, dia mengerti dirimu tanpa kau sadari dan dia mengenalmu dengan sangat baik.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah mereka sekarang, ditaman belakang kampus yang entah mengapa hari ini begitu sepi. Keduanya duduk berdampingan disalah satu kursi taman. Jika Kyuhyun memandang lurus kedepan, maka Kibum sesekali melirik pemuda pucat disampingnya dengan senyum mengembang. Bahkan dari senyumnya kita bisa melihat betapa merindunya dia pada sosok yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kyu"

Kyuhyun menoleh, menautkan alisnya pada sosok Kibum yang masih menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang. Ada perasaan bahagia yang siap membuncah didalam dadanya. Melihat kakaknya, apalagi senyum khas Kibum, adalah hal terbaik bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" suara Kibum sedikit bergetar, dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya.

"Apakah—kau berhak menanyakan itu?"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal banyak sekali kalimat lain yang ingin dia ucapkan pada Kibum untuk menunjukan betapa merindunya ia pada sang kakak. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan bisa melihat kakaknya –Kibum hyung-nya, sempat terperangah mendengar pertanyaan baliknya sebelum membuang pandangan kearah lain.

"Kau bahkan tak mencoba menghalangiku ketika aku pergi. Kau tak mencoba mengunjungiku selama ini. Apakah—kau benar-benar kakak-ku? Apakah menurutmu—meminta maaf waktu itu saja cukup?" Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan.

Kibum merasakan matanya memanas dan perlahan air mata turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis" Kyuhyun kembali berucap. "Kumohon"

Kibum membekap mulutnya, ketika dirasa ia segera akan terisak keras. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar cukup menandakan bagaimana adiknya itu mencoba untuk tak menangis didepannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tak menangis dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku?!" Kibum menoleh ketika Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan volume suaranya. Adiknya itu sudah menangis dan ia merasa dadanya kembali sesak. Kyuhyun menangis karenanya! "Jelaskan padaku—mengapa kau tak mencoba menghalangiku meninggalkanmu? Kau—harus menjelaskannya agar aku tak semakin salah paham padamu!"

"Kyu—" suara Kibum bergetar. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terkepal sejak mereka sampai ditaman ini. Dan ketika berhasil, ia benar-benar terisak, tangan adiknya itu begitu dingin. "Kenapa—kau percaya aku punya alasan untuk yang kulakukan saat itu?" Kibum balik bertanya dengan tatapan terpaku pada sepasang manik adiknya.

Mata Kyuhyun menerawang, "Karena—tak ada alasan lain selain karena kau adalah hyung-ku" sepasang mata Kyuhyun memerangkap manik hitam Kibum. "Karena kau hyung-ku, seharusnya kau punya alasan untuk itu, kan? Katakan padaku alasannya" paksanya.

"Bersama Donghae yang penyayang, kau pasti tak akan merasa terabaikan, kan? Donghae menjagamu dengan baik kan? Donghae—dia—"

"Kenapa kau berpikir sepicik itu?! Kenapa kau tak mengerti aku sebaik aku mengerti dirimu?" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Kibum yang menggenggam tangannya. Perasaan marah yang disimpannya meledak setelah mendengar jawaban Kibum. Karena Kibum berpikir Donghae bisa menjaganya dengan baik katanya?

"Kau benar aku berpikir begitu picik saat itu. Jadi—maukah kau mengajariku bagaimana mengerti dirimu sebaik kau mengerti diriku? Aku akan belajar mengerti dirimu dengan baik, Kyu"

Kyuhyun kembali memandang Kibum, "Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu?" ulang Kibum tak mengerti.

"Alasanmu membiarkanku pergi. Hanya itu? Bagaimana dengan tidak pernah mencoba mengunjungiku?"

"Aku takut kau terganggu" Kibum menjawab cepat, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku takut kau tak mau menemuiku. Aku takut—aku takut kau melupakanku" suara Kibum memelan, pemuda itu menunduk dalam.

 **.**

 _ **Lawan terbesar manusia adalah ketakutan yang mereka pupuk sendiri. Ketakutan yang kadang tak berdasar, ketakutan yang kadang mereka imajinasikan sendiri. Hingga dengan alasan takut itulah manusia tak melakukan apapun. Manusia menunggu tanpa berusaha, mereka hanya berharap ada keajaiban datang. Tidak! Keajaiban tak akan datang pada yang tak berusaha.**_

 _ **Perasaan takut yang tak berdasar membuat kita hanya mengira, tanpa mau mencari tahu. Hingga waktulah yang menjadi saksi betapa menderitanya seseorang dengan rasa takut yang besar.**_

 **.**

"Bodoh"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya, ketika sepasang mata hitamnya bertemu sepasang mata sewarna lelehan cokelat milik Kyuhyun yang kembali mengeluarkan air mata, pemuda itu segera menggeleng, mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi pucat sang adik. "Jangan menangis lagi, Kyuhyun-ie. Tolong"

"Bagaimana kau berpikir aku bisa melupakanmu sedangkan seumur hidupku kaulah orangtua, kakak sekaligus sahabat yang selalu bersamaku?" suara Kyuhyun mengecil. "Aku selalu menunggumu, hyung-ie. Aku menunggumu datang ke Mokpo, memintaku kembali ke Seoul. Aku bersumpah saat itu, aku tak akan menyusahkanmu dengan merengek ingin selalu ditemani, aku juga bersumpah tak akan rewel jika kau menyuruhku berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri. Kau tahu—aku bersumpah banyak hal setiap harinya? Itu—agar Tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku, kau benar-benar datang menjemputku"

"Kyuhyun-ie" Kibum kehilangan kalimatnya. Adiknya, Kyuhyun-nya—

"Diam-diam aku akan menangis ketika hari sudah malam dan Hae hyung menyuruhku masuk, setelah yakin kau selalu tak datang. Aku berpikir kau melupakanku"

"I—itu tak benar. Aku—tak akan melupakanmu, Kyuhyun-ie" Kibum merangkul Kyuhyun, merasakan bahu Kyuhyun bergetar dan isakan-isakan lolos dari bibir plum adiknya. "Ini salahku Kyuhyun-ie. Ini benar-benar salahku"

"Tentu saja ini salahmu!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku" Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku meminta maaf untuk semua yang kau lalui tanpaku, untuk semua luka yang kuberikan padamu, untuk—semua janji yang kulupakan. Dan maaf—untuk keterlambatan ini dan membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Hyung-mu ini memang pengecut. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Kyuhyun-ie"

 **.**

 _ **Ucapan minta maaf yang tulus adalah kalimat paling indah untuk didengar oleh orang yang tersakiti hatinya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih, Jaehyun-sshi"

Jaehyun menoleh, mendapati Donghae membungkuk padanya. Lagi-lagi ia melihat ketulusan itu disepasang mata Donghae seperti beberapa bulan lalu saat dia meminta pemuda itu untuk mempertemukan Kyuhyun dan Kibum tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat alis Donghae bertaut. "Aku—bertanggung jawab atas ini" katanya kemudian kembali memandang sepasang kakak-adik yang tengah berpelukan. "Akulah alasan Kibum melupakan janjinya pada Kyuhyun. Jadi—ini adalah kewajibanku mengembalikan sesuatu pada tempatnya. Meskipun ini lebih lama dari perkiraanku"

"Kau teman yang baik, Jaehyun-sshi. Kibum pasti bangga punya teman sepertimu"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Jaehyun balik bertanya, menoleh pada sosok Donghae yang juga tengah mengamati Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Melepaskannya bukan hal mudah kan?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang akan melepaskannya" elak Donghae. "Dia adikku. Selamanya akan menjadi adikku" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku telah belajar satu hal hari ini. Pengertian adalah salah satu hal paling penting didunia ini. Entah itu hubungan percintaan ataupun persaudaraan, jika pengertian hilang maka hubungan itu juga akan menghilang. Jadi—aku akan mencoba mengerti, meski aku bersikeras Kyuhyun adalah adikku, kenyataannya dia tetap saja adik Kibum. Paling tidak—selama setahun ini, aku benar-benar menjadi seorang hyung"

"Mau minum kopi? Aku akan traktir"

"Ide bagus"

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tidak ada seorang adik yang membenci kakaknya, begitupun sebaliknya, tak ada seorang kakak yang membenci adiknya. Seorang adik, dia hanya melakukan hal nakal untuk menarik perhatian kakaknya. Dan seorang kakak, selalu tahu itu, meski setelah memikirkannya beberapa kali.**_

 _ **Teruntuk adikku..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 ***END***

Maaf karena fanfic ini lama banget keluarnya. Sejujurnya udah lama banget pengen nerusin fanfic ini tapi ngga dapet feel-nya, jadi harus baca ulang fanfic 'sorry, sorry'-nya.

Maaf juga karena mungkin sekuel-nya ngga menarik karena ini pertama kalinya aku bikin sekuel untuk oneshoot. Karena masih dalam tahap belajar, jadi mohon dimaafkan ya.

Terimakasih buat semua yang ngasih review difanfic 'Sorry, sorry'. Maaf banget ngga bisa ngebalesin satu-satu. Tapi aku baca semuanya kok! Aku seneng banget kalo banyak yang suka dan nanyain sekuelnya karena endingnya ngegantung. Dan TARAAA ini sekuelnya!

Terakhir mohon beri review juga di sekuelnya. Kritik atau saran aku terima sekali, buat memperbaiki tulisan selanjutnya. Tapi tolong jangan dengan kata-kata yang kasar ya ^^

Oya, maaf lahir batin ya ^^

Annyeong *bow*


End file.
